


Double Trouble, A Badass, And a Spider

by Captain_John_Holmes



Series: The Parker-Jones Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amputee Peter Parker, Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF Michelle Jones, Big Brother Peter Parker, Dad Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Field Trip, Fix-It of Sorts, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Irondad, Light Angst, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Saves The Day, Peter Snaps, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spideychelle, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, peter and michelle adopt, peter parker wields the gauntlet, prosthetic peter parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_John_Holmes/pseuds/Captain_John_Holmes
Summary: After a villain fight, Spider-Man finds to young kids that have been orphaned and no known family can take care of them. Peter takes them in and helps raise them with Mj and the avengers.Mj and peter are still minors.I don't own any characters except Angelina and Ajax!





	1. I...Am...Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't let Peter and Harley wonder off during an invasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912942) by [MissCellophane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane). 

> This work is inspired by the series The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener by MissCellophane. Read it! it is absolutly amazing! I asked if i could create a series similar to theirs and they said yes so here you go!

Peter could see what was about to happen, he saw as Dr. Strange held up one finger to Mr. S-Tony, to Tony. He watched as Tony looked at the stones in the gauntlet and to his own hand, watched as his father figure through himself at the titan and grappled with the gauntlet.

Peter knew. He knew what he had to do, he would not stand by to watch another father figure die because he didn't do anything.

Peter ran towards Tony and Thanos, Tony looked up with fear, "Kid get out of here now!" he yelled at him, Thanos took the distraction and threw Tony away.

But Peter used the fact that Thanos was distracted to discreetly grab the stones before Thanos threw him away as well, he landed heavily and laid still. 

"Peter!" Tony yelled, struggling with wanting to help his kid but needing to get to Thanos, but when he looked at the titan he realized, he was too late.

"I am... Inevitable" _Snap._

Everyone watched in horror as Thanos snapped. But nothing happened, everyone watched in confusion, then joy, as Thanos turned the gauntlet to see the empty gauntlet. 

Suddenly Peter started to stand up, letting everyone see the stones climb to his hand and attach through his nano-tech suit, heroes alike, watching this teenager hold the infinity stones.

The power surged through his veins and light up his body with multi colored neon power. '_Fuckfuckfuckfuck ohhhhhhh it hurts like hell'_ peter thought, his whole body felt like molten lava was running through his blood.

He tiredly looks up at the mad titan and clenches his teeth together, "and I... Am... Spider-Man"

** _*SNAP*_ **

"No!"

Around the heroes, the army's start to disintegrate to dust, Thanos sits on a rock as he himself, disappears.

Tony taps his chest and rids himself of the damaged suit, sprinting towards his kid who had collapsed and started to pull himself to rest against some rubble. Tony slid down beside him put his hand on peter's cheek and another on his shoulder.

"Hey Mr. Stark" Peter whispered weakly, "hey kid, we won, you did it, you are the best avenger, you saved everyone kid" Tony spoke softly as tears fell down his face. 

Everyone watched the somber scene, many shedding tears for this young child, who just sacrificed himself for all of them.

"Why didn't you let me do it kid, why did you have to be so brave" Tony sobbed as Pepper came to kneel beside Tony and ran her hand gently through Peter's hair.

"No one... messes with... my family. I couldn't... lose... another dad" He whispered, his voice weakening.

"I love you... mom and dad...", Pepper and Tony sobbed and held the boy close, whispering their love to the boy.

Tony couldn't take it, his son was almost dead, his heart was just barely there and slowly becoming fainter. He was not losing his son.

Tony stood up gaining everyone's attention, "I need a doctor please! Someone save him! Strange make a portal or something please! I can't lose _my_ kid", his voice cracking as he begged anyone to help.

Everyone seemed to jolt to life and looked to each other, T'Challa stepped forward with Shuri, "If we can get him to my lab we might just be able to save him, but we must move swiftly, every second is vital" Shuri commanded.

Tony motioned to Steve, "I need you to carry him, you can make sure he gets through the portal safely" Tony spoke, the last of any distrust dissipating between them as Steve gently picked up the boy in his arms.

Strange quickly moved beside Steve and opened a portal to Shuri's lab, Wong opened another portal for the rest of the heroes and armies to walk into Wakanda.

Tony, Pepper, Strange, Shuri, and Steve walked into the lab, everyone getting to work immediately, Steve placed the fragile boy onto the surgery table and Shuri prepared to get to work, Strange stayed to offer professional advice, while the other three went out to the hall to wait.

They sat outside the door for an hour before he started getting impatient, "Tony, why don't we go check on the team, make sure everything's ok. Strange will let us know when they're done." Pepper suggested.

Tony nodded slowly and stood up, all three making their way to where the team was gathered. Wong had sent the other sorcerers back, the Wakandans all returned to find medical help and get rest. The guardians were all reuniting and getting injuries checked in another room.

They found the team in the large dining room, sitting at the table talking in low voices, they all looked up when the three entered.

"How is the young Man of Spiders Stark?" Thor asked somberly, Tony sighed and sat down. "Shuri is working with Strange right now, it will most likely take a while, it's a very fragile surgery." He stated, everyone nodded as they took in the information.

"How... how old is he?" Wanda asked softly, Tony teared up again, "He was 16 when we fought Thanos the first time, he would be 21 now..." Tony trailed off as he stared at his hands.

"Was he yours?" Sam questioned sadly, Tony let himself smile for a second as he answered, "In all ways except blood and law". Everyone nodded again before sitting in silence.

Steve opened his mouth to speak when the large door to the room burst open, Peter Quill stood there with a face of hope and joy, "You guys need to see this!", the heroes jumped up and raced outside to the palace where they saw a large group of people gathered.

Quill was holding hands with an older looking Gamora than the one from the battle.

Thor stared at the large group in wonder, "Those are the Asgardians that perished on the ship" he explained, grinning even harder when he saw Heimdall.

"I told you the sun would shine on us again brother" a voice spoke from the crowd as it parted to reveal- "Loki!" Thor yelled, running to his brother and bringing him into a crushing hug, Loki pretended to be annoyed but discreetly hugged back.

"Wanda?" A voice spoke from behind, the group looked to see Vision, with no trace of the mind stone even being in his head, Wanda gasped and ran at the android, he kissed her forehead and held her close.

"Holy shit" Rhodey spoke as they watched all the reunions, "Careful, Steve doesn't like that kind of language" a final voice spoke beside them, Steve grinned and teared up, "You know what Romanoff" he responded with a chocked voice.

Natasha walked up to hug him, Bruce, Tony, and everyone else.

Tony stared in wonder, "how is any of this possible? You and that green girl... it wasn't possible to get you back? And all these other people who were killed before the dusting... it should be impossible!"

The heroes watched all the reunions, sparking hope in their hearts. This, this is why they do what they do, seeing the adoration and the love in the eyes of these people... people they avenged and fought for every time.

"Stark...", Tony turned to the voice that called him, he saw an exhausted Dr. Strange. 

Tony's heart beat frantically, filled with hope after seeing all the reunions, but also with fear as his memory painfully reminds him of how Peter looked on the battlefield.

All voices turned to static, all of Tony's attention was on Strange. He was just vaguely aware of a figure that looked like Rhodey placing a hand on his shoulder for support.

Tony gulped, "Is... is he...?". Strange gave a soft smile and nodded, Tony felt like the Boa Constrictor that had been squeezing his heart finally let go, he breathed out shakily and walked over to Strange.

Tony held out a hand to him, "Thank you Strange, for saving my son". Dr. Strange looked at the extended hand nervously but brought his own shaking hand to his.

Strange led Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey to the room where they had Peter resting. The other heroes stayed behind to fill the others in about the past few years.

They came to the room and entered slowly, making sure to stay silent as to not disturb anything. Tony let out a chocked sob and muffled it with his fist when he saw the comatose boy.

"We had to amputate his right arm up to his shoulder, if we hadn't the radiation from the stones would have reached his brain and we wouldn't have been able to do anything to save him. He will wake up with time, his advanced healing is already working on the burns and any other minor injuries. I'm sorry I could not save him arm" a female voice said from the the other side of the room.

Shuri looked absolutely dead on her feet, but her eyes shown with sadness and joy. Operating on a young hero that was pretty much the same age as her, she had never worked harder in her life. 

When she finished and saw that he would make it, her heart had leaped for joy, only lessened slightly by the fact that she couldn't save his arm for him. Her brain was already starting to create ideas for new prosthetic arms.

Tony motioned to her to walk over, she quickly made her way in front of him and was surprised when he gently pulled her into his arms.

"You gave me my kid back, never be sorry for saving someones life" he softly whispered, Shuri nodded and let felt the weight on her shoulders lessen.

Tony walked over to the kid's bed, the room looked very plain and normal but looking closer you could see how much more advanced everything was, Peter was hooked up to a normal looking heart monitor but it showed many of his health stats.

Another monitor showed how fast his advanced healing was working, as well as monitoring to make sure that all traces of infinity stone radiation was gone, currently it was at 0%.

Peter looked pale, but he looked peaceful, just like he did when he said his goodbyes on the battlefield.

Peter knew he wouldn't make it when he snapped but he knew that everyone would live if he did, Tony knew that's what he must have thought right before he lost consciousness.

Tony softly sat on the chair on Peter's left side, allowing him to hold the boy's hand. Pepper stood beside him and Rhodey on his other side, Strange led Shuri out to get some rest and update everyone on the boy's health.

So that's how they waited.

Waited for the savior of the universe.

Waited for the boy who sacrificed himself for everyone.

Waited for the boy he could make anyone smile.

The boy who introduced Tony to Hamilton.

The boy who could get him out of the lab to have a movie night.

The boy who met Butterfingers, U, and DUM-E, and loved them immediately.

The boy who-

"...Dad?"


	2. In The Rubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes on patrol for the first time since the snap, when an apartment catches fire Peter saves to young kids and his life gets changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, grade 11 is kicking my ass. Recently I have hurt my hip, I have a TFL strain so I have physiotherapy which takes up time too. Plus I had auditions for a musical and i'm on two cheer teams. Hope you enjoy! This chapter the twins will be introduced!

_\---_

**"...Dad?"**

\---

Tony's eyes looked up from the hand he was holding to see his kid, peter's face was ashen and his eyes looked like they were struggling to hold in tears, he heard pepper gasp on peter's other side but Tony only had eyes for his kid.

"H-hey bambino, you gave us a really big scare" he ran a hand through the kid's curls, he could hear how shaky his own voice was.

Peter blinked slowly and everyone could see as that comment registered and the memories started coming back. his breathing quickened and his heart monitor spiked.

Pepper ran to peter's left side, "shhhh, it's ok baby, we're all here ok? you saved everyone and we're all ok", she held his left hand with Tony.

Peter could feel his breathing start to calm down as both pepper and tony whispered calming things to him and held his hand, keeping him grounded.

He let his eyes close for a brief second as he tried to take deep breaths, Peter went to wipe his eyes with the hand not being held by the two heroes when his brain registered what was wrong.

"D-dad, mo...mom, w...what's wrong w-with my a-arm?" he panicked, keeping his eyes firmly on his parents faces, growing even more nervous when their faces turned ashen and tony gripped his hand a little tighter.

"Bambi... when you put on the gauntlet... it almost killed you, hell Bruce or hulk or whatever he's called now nearly died when he snapped, but we... we tried but it was either let you die or..." tony looked at him with pure sadness.

Peter closed his eyes tightly before taking a deep breath and shakily turning his eyes to his right side and forced his eyes open.

His shoulder was bandaged tightly, just a white wrapped nub, his arm was nowhere to be seen, Peter didn't know how to feel, how could he be spider-man or a hero, Peter let out a choked out wail, everyone's hearts in the room broke at the broken sound of the cry.

Shuri let a few tears fall a she still blamed herself for the pain the young spider-boy was in. "I'm sorry peter", the young princess spoke as she stepped closer to the bed, her shoulders drooping in defeat.

Peter looked at her and registered that she must have been the one to save him and done the amputation, "...I would have died if you hadn't done it... right?", shuri cringed but nodded, Peter nodded sadly, "than I don't know why you're apologizing, contrary to popular belief and how reckless I am, I much prefer being alive, even with one less arm" he smiled sadly.

Tony huffed out a sad laugh, "yah and don't even think that you won't be getting a speech about how brave and very very stupid you were for taking the gauntlet" Tony tried to say sternly but his voice was weak.

"...but if I didn't you would have died" he whispered. Pepper looked at Tony with wide eyes, Tony just grimaced, "Tony, what does he mean?" she questioned. "Mr. Wizard held up one finger to dad and I knew he meant that this was the one future he saw that we win and I saw dad look over at his own arm and back to the gauntlet. Dad is one of the best superheroes ever but he's still human, I'm spider-man and i have radioactive blood, I knew that I had at least a chance at surviving but dad had none" Peter finished.

Pepper smacked Tony in the back of the head and turned to the boy and kissed his forehead, "thank you baby, but please never try and sacrifice yourself for us again ok? We need you here".

Peter nodded, "ok mo-, ms. Potts" peter grimaced at the name but his medication was letting his head clear and he realized what he had been calling both of them.

Pepper shook her head sternly, "nope, honey I won't except anything less than mom, ok? Same with your father, you have always been our kid and you always will be".

Peter nodded again, and smiled.

"well, I'm going to let the others know that spider-boy is awake and healthy" a posh voice spoke from the far side of the room, causing everyone to jump, "Jesus harry potter, i forgot you were still in the room!" Tony exclaimed, ,making peter giggle softly.

Dr. Strange narrowed his eyes at Tony but seemingly softened at peter's giggle. With one last eye roll the doctor opened the door and stepped in.

***DING***

Pepper's phone alerted her of a text and she pulled it out, "Look's like the king sent out one of his fancy fast jets because we're about to have three visitors", she exclaimed and showed the text to Tony.

The door swung open before peter could ask who was coming, "Peter!".

Aunt May ran through the door with tears streaming down her face, she ran to the boy's right side and gently. being very careful of his shoulder, took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead and cheeks over and over.

"A-aunt may!" Peter cried, "Oh baby I larb you so much, my brave little boy" she cried and hugged him gently as both cried.

She let go fist but kept one hand petting his curls, "d-did you...?" he couldn't finish his sentence. May nodded, "I got dusted baby, I was at work and I saw the news about spider-man and iron man fighting aliens and disappearing into space, I ran out of work and was trying to get to stark tower **(AN- Tony bought the tower back after homecoming so he could be close to Peter)** when people started disappearing, last thing i remember is seeing my hand start to disappear right as a driver less car came at me. I was lucky that I dusted I guess", May told him softly.

Peter sighed in relief, he had been worried about May, he almost lost his entire family. Peter opened his mouth to talk when the door swung open again by a small 5 year old and a tired Happy.

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Happy took me on a really cool plane and he said I was going to come visit Wakanda **(she pronounced it Wah-canada)** and he said I was going to meet my big brother who saved mommy and daddy and everyone! Does this mean I can finally see what's in big brother's room that i'm not allowed in?", she asked curiously.

Morgan had jumped onto Pepper and was so distracted by her rambling that she had yet to notice the young boy on the bed who was staring between the girl and Tony with more un-shed tears.

Tony just smiled at Peter and turned to the little girl, "How about you ask him Maguna" he smiled.

**(AN- i had to search how to spell tony's nickname for her and on a website called fandom it listed all of her nicknames which are Madame secretary, Alpha Female, Maguna, Little miss, squirt, and Second chance?!?! one of her nicknames is second chance?!?! Tony... you sad little bean)**

Morgan turned away from her mom and finally saw the boy in the hospital bed, a large grin spread over her fave and she wiggled out of her mom's arms, "Big brother!" she squealed excitedly as she ran to the boy and started to awkwardly try to climb onto the bed.

Peter let go of his dad's hand and used his spidey stickiness and strength to easily lift the girl, who immediately hugged him and curled up against his side.

"Hey... Maguna?" Peter smiled in confusion, "My name's Morgan silly, Morgan Stark, and you're my big brother Peter Stark right Petey?" Morgan giggled.

Peter blinked and May covered her mouth to hide her small laugh, "That's a very pretty name Morgan, and uhhh, my name is Peter but my last name is Parker, not Stark" he explained softly.

Morgan gave him a look that said, _that doesn't make sense, what are you talking about_, "but... you're my brother... right...?" she asked unsure, her eyes looking at him sadly.

Peter rushed to reassure her, "of course i'm your brother Morgan! I just... I had a different mom and dad that had me as a baby but then they... passed away... and my aunt and uncle took me in and raised me, but your mom and dad met me and started to take care of me too, so they turned into my mom and dad " her tried to explain.

Morgan just looked at him, "ok big brother" she said and immediately dropped the subject as she got distracted by another topic, "Where's your other arm petey?" she asked with a child's innocence.

Peter, May, Happy, Tony, and Pepper, and Shuri all stiffened, Tony cleared his throat and grabbed Peter's hand again, "Your big brother did something really dumb but really brave and he saved everyone, but he got hurt. But luckily your genius father is going to make a new arm with your brother, right pete?" Tony smiled softly.

Peter felt he throat close slightly with emotion, "really?" he chocked out. Tony gave him a look that said _really? _"Of course bambino" Tony pressed a kiss to the boy's curls and Peter smiled tiredly back at him before yawning.

Aunt May chuckled, "looks like someone needs a nap", she said right as Morgan yawned as well, "or maybe two someones" everyone chuckled.

"nooooooo" the two young ones said, causing everyone to laugh again. Shuri and Happy said their goodbyes and May, Pepper, and Tony set up chairs for each of them, Morgan and Peter, stilled curled up, were already falling asleep.

The three adults looked at each other with soft but sad smiles, all of them so thankful that they were all here to see this, and even more thankful that their kids were there with them.

** _\---4 Months Later---_ **

"You ready? Remember, if it starts too hurt or something feels off come right back ok?" Tony worried as he fluttered around peter who was wearing his spider-man suit, underneath the suit was a brand new prosthetic that would hopefully be able to keep up with his patrols.

At the moment they were about to do a trial run and Tony was going full Irondad.

"Daddyyyyyyyy, petey will be fineeeeeee, I want to see him swing with his webs come onnnnnn!" Morgan whined as she sat on a stool and swung her legs back in forth with excitement.

Tony huffed and muttered something that sounded like '_I can't believe my kids are ganging up on me'_ and walked over to his workbench. "Alright underoos, you're all set, remember to be back in," he looked at his watch, "4 hours".

Peter grinned and gave Morgan a quick hug and waved to Tony as he ran over to a window that FRIDAY had opened for him.

**(AN- im going to try and write more in peter's perspective, my writing is weird so sorry if it gets confusing.)**

Peter swung around with joy, listening for anything so he could help, web slinging felt freeing, an escape from the suffocating tower. Don't get him wrong he loves the tower and didn't like be away from dad for so long but he needed to be him again.

Spider-Man was Peter Parker and Peter Parker was Spider-Man, it made him feel complete.

_'I can't believe school starts again in two weeks'_, Peter whined in his thoughts. Government officials have been working overtime to get the world back to where it was, lot's of things had changed over the five years her was gone.

Professional sports were only just coming back and teams were scrambling to fill the holes from athletes who retired during the five years and the ones who died because of accidents and other problems from the snap.

The world was calling the event, The Blip, and during the Blip schools had closed because of so many students and teachers disappearing. 

Peter felt the familiar adrenaline fill his veins as he hears a scream in a nearby alley, _'showtime'_ he thought.

Peter had stopped two muggings, 4 purse snatchers, and helped that old lady with directions and got a churro in return, Peter will deny tearing up at seeing something so familiar.

_**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"**, _Peter's heart spiked at the screams, quickly making his way to the scene where he heard screaming, it was a large apartment building that was ablaze.

Peter gulped, "KAREN, let dad know what's going on, tell him i'm going to start helping people out of there", **"Of course Peter"**, and just like that he was off.

He ran into the building as firemen and rescue crews started arriving on scene, Peter saw them and yelled out to them, "Have some people outside the windows in case I need to get them out thta way!".

Local emergency units had warmed up to the vigilante after the vulture incident and they started to listen to the spider when he helped them.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and made his way into the inferno, "Hello? Anyone in here!" he yelled in each apartment, searching for anyone who hadn't escaped with eh other residents.

He found 6 people in the building and was about to search the last apartment when he heard rumbling that he knew meant the building was close to collapsing. 

Kicking open the door he found a family of four huddled in the corner of the house, the mother was trapped under some rubble that had fallen from the ceiling and she looked weak from the smoke and the father looked five seconds away from passing out too.

The kids were better off but they were coughing, "We need to get you guys out now, the building is about to collapse!" He tried to say calmly but with urgency, but right after he said that the building started to groan and shake.

"Angelina, Ajax, be good ok? We love you so much" the mom said sadly and she kissed the kids' heads and the father hugged them tightly while whispering 'i love you'.

Peter was panicking, "Please hurry up" he pleaded after lifting the rubble of the woman, the parents shook their head and peter felt his eyes moisten and dread pool in his stomach, he could see it in their eyes, the acceptance of what was to come and the trust in the gaze they gave him.

He scooped up the two kids quickly as the building groaned and shook again, worse that before. "I can only carry two people safely out of here... I don't know if I have time time..."_ Come back. _The parents nodded, "I'll protect them" he whispered to them and saw their some of the fear disappear, and with that he sprinted away with the kids in his arms, his spidey sense guiding him safely through the falling rubble, he saw a broken window and took his chance.

He tried to tune out the soft whimpers of the kids in his arms, they were barely conscious. He leaped through the window as it gave a final shake and collapsed.

Peter landed on his feet and gently lowered the kids onto the ground and motioned the medics to the kids. An officer walked over to peter as he coughed out the smoke in his lungs, he fell to his knees and rested his forehead on the ground while clenching his hands into fists.

"Spider-Man... are you ok?" the older cop asked, the man was brown haired and had crows feet around his eyes that held a serous gaze. "T-the kids... there p-parent... I couldn't get everyone in t-time" he is voice rasped.

The officer looked to the kids that were being treated and his gaze saddened more. "The foster system is pretty full right now" he spoke softly and Peter tensed, "I'll take them, I stay with Tony Stark and the avengers" Peter decided firmly.

The cop froze and looked at him with apprehension, "I pr-.... I promised the mom and dad that I would protect them... please" he pleaded and the cop's eyes softened and motioned to the kids.

Peter walked over to the kids who were looking much less pale but no less distraught, but their eyes lit up slightly as peter approached them, and they ducked from the medics' arms and flung themselves at Spidey and hugged him tightly.

Peter froze for a second before speaking to the kids in his arms, "I'm going to take care of you now ok? Would you like to come home with me?" he asked nervously. They looked at him with wide eyes before the boy started nodding his head frantically yes and the girl nodded and hugged him tightly again.

"You told mommy and daddy you would protect us now right?" the little girl spoke softly and Peter nodded, "I promised", and with that a familiar black car pulled up to the scene and the familiar sounds of thrusters filled the air.

Peter picked up the kids again and walked over to his dad as he stepped out of the suit with worry, "Let's get you home" he whispered, carrying the kids over to the car and his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more twin content, Mj content, and peter will make a very big decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Mj will show up next chapter and the twins will be introduced! Hope you enjoyed? 
> 
> All my love!


End file.
